Gunhigh
by blizard
Summary: What happens when Veronica has a lover that wont let go? Read and find out! Rated T just for encase. Chapter4 is up!
1. Vacation

Gunhigh

What happens when Veronica has a lover that won't let go! The events happening in this story are not the same as in the TV show, if you don't like it don't read. 1st I would like to say that English is not my 1st language so I'm sorry if my tenses are wrong. Thanks for the support!

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Veronica was standing outside Neptune next to Logan. There were police everywhere. She looked at her hands, they were shacking. She couldn't believe that these hands pulled the trigger.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Veronica was at a party there were a lot of people she knew, people that hated her, but they didn't seem to notice her. A person pushed a few people away to get to her. "What do you want Logan?" Veronica said with venom in her words. He smiled at her, pulled her closer and moved in for a kiss. She wanted to hit him, but her body didn't allow her. His face was so close, too close for her liking and then…… RING!

Veronica woke up in her English class. "Hade a nice nap?" said Wallace standing in front of her desk. She pushed her books in her bag and left. When she got through the door she heard Logan's sarcastic voice

"Well if it isn't Veronica Mars."

"Shut it Logan I'm not in the mood" she snapped at him and walked on.

"Thank goodness its Friday." Said Wallace walking next to her

"You're telling me." She answered

"Do you have to take a nap in every class? You can sleep on your vacation!" said Wallace he was getting sick of waking up Veronica every time.

"I'm saving my energy for the vacation." She snapped back. Wallace didn't say anything back he knew the case was closed.

"So, when are you leaving?"

"After school."

"Well you better get some rest, coz I aint waking you up in class again."

"Don't count on it!" she said rumbling in her bag for her phone which was vibrating like crazy. "Hello?"

"You better get a move on if we want to get there early"

"Sorry dad I'm on my way, I didn't realize the time and……"

"Don't explain just start running!"

Veronica showed her phone in her bag and started sprinting down the hall waving goodbye at Wallace as she exited. She got in her dads car and they drove off for a whole weekend of fun and relaxation.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

They were at the entrance of the hotel called Buffalo. It was a beautiful place with a dance club, 3 swimming pools (hot, mellow and ice cold) a golf coarse and horseback riding

"Wow!" was the first words out of Veronica's mouth

"Thought you would have liked it" her dad said.

"So were do we stay?"

"Room 18 you go check it out while I fill in the forms" Veronica smiled and nodded at her dad. She walked up the steps and around the corner. Her excitement became too much for her so she started running.

"10, 11, 12, 13…" she murmured to herself

"14, 15, 16, 17" Here it comes. "18!" she shouted so hard that some people staying in the other rooms opened their doors to see what was going on. Veronica blushed and went inside. She gasped at the site of a round room with 2 beds covered in white sheets. There were 2 doors on each side of the room. Veronica opened the door on her right to find a beautiful bathroom. It had a bath tub big enough to fit 4 people, a shower, 2 glass sinks, loo and something she never seen before in a bathroom, a phone.

This has to be a duplicate of Logan's bathroom se thought. She could just see how Logan would sit on the loo and order a pizza. Veronica laughed at the image in her head and left the bathroom to enter the other door on the left. It was a medium sized kitchen with all the high Tec basics: stove, fridge, sink. "COOL!" Veronica shouted when she saw a late' maker. She went back to the bedroom and fell on the bed. For 3 days she was going to live like Logan Echolls. She heard a knock on the door and looked up to find her dad.

"So, do you like it?" he asked

"Like it I love it, do you mind if I look around the hotel?"

"Neh, I'm going to take a nap, what's the first activate on your list?"

She smiled at her dad and pulled a black and lime green bikini out of her bag

"Tanning" she answered. Her dad fround and said:

"You tan?"

"Hey! I may solve crimes, but I'm still a girl" Her dad just laughed and fell on the bed. Veronica pulled on the bikini, grabbed a towel and headed for the pool.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Veronica was lying on a white deckchair, her eyes closed. She was daydreaming of Logan topless in a hot tub smiling that mean smile of his. So what if he was a jackass, he was still dam hot!

"You new here?" said a voice next to her. She opened her eyes to find a guy with pitch black hair and green eyes. He was extremely good looking and had a mischievous smile.

"Yeah, Veronica Mars" she held out her hand and he shook it.

"Will Delton, have you been in the pool yet?"

"No it looks kind of cold"

He smiled at her and picked her up

"You wouldn't dare!" she warned him. He raised his eyebrows and chuckled, he walked to the swimming pool. Veronica was holding him so tightly that she was sure he had trouble breathing. She was kicking wildly while laughing. She was kind of enjoying the attention, but still didn't want to go in the water. He tossed her in, she rosé to the surface. She glared at him, grabbed his hand and pulled him in

He gasped for air and smiled at her. His smile was so warm and safe she Veronica just wanted to melt. O.k. so he wasn't Logan Echolls, but he was close. Both of them spent the whole day swimming and fooling around. When the sun began to set and the sky turned red they both decided to heed home.

"There is a party tonight, you want to go?" will asked

"I don't know you are a complete stranger" said Veronica sarcastically. Will pushed her underneath the water and pulled her back up.

"O.k.! O.k.! but just as friends" she jelled when he wanted to dunk her a second time. "See you tonight" he said while drying himself. Veronica stared at him as he walked away. When he was out of sight she grabbed her things and started walking back to her room. As she walked she thought of Logan and her feelings for him. Will was nice and all, but she would never be able to have a long distant relationship, plus she was still trying to get her feelings for Logan out of her head and hart. Will, will make a wonderful friend, but not a proper boyfriend.

When she got home, she found her dad lying on the bed fast asleep. Veronica giggled at the sight of her dad. She took a quick shower and pulled on a pear of jeans and a black t-shirt. She left her dad a note explaining were she was and left for the club. It was warm outside and the stars were big and bright. It reminded her of the night she confronted Logan. She was sure that that night meant something to Logan.

_**Flashback**_

**_She was standing in front of him tears were filling her eyes rapidly. _**

"_**Logan do you enjoy making my life miserable?" she screamed at him**_

"_**What did I do now?" he asked. She could handle the fact that they would ignore her tease her, but this was the last straw.**_

"**_You tolled everybody, that I was raped!" she shouted and started crying._**

"_**Veronica I wouldn't do that"**_

"**_Yeah right, your whole life involves making my life miserable"_**

_**Logan grabbed her wrist and kissed her. They only stopped when they needed air; they continued for about a minute then Veronica pulled away and ran to her car. The next day everything was normal again. Logan carried on like it never happened, but she will never forget.**_

_**End of flashback**_

Veronica entered the club. It had an enormous dance floor with lights and smoke everywhere. She saw Will standing in a corner; he waved and ran to her.

"Don't you look nice?"

Veronica blushed

"Save it I'm going to dance" Veronica went to the middle of the dance floor and started to dance, 2 seconds later Will was dancing next to her. Veronica kept a distance from him trying not to give him the wrong signals. They danced for 2 hours non stop. Later both of them sat outside the club on the steps each holding a drink and talking about the stupidest things.

"So, Will how old are you?

"Turning 21 in October, you?"

"18" Veronica continued asking questions. "Tell me something interesting about yourself"

He laughed at her question, but answered it. "I don't know……um……I have a 20 piece gun collection"

Veronica stared at him, she wasn't expecting that. "You call that interesting!" Will gave her a light push

"What? Can you do better?" Veronica smiled and straightened up trying to look sophisticated.

"I am a daughter of a private investigator who taught me everything he knows"

There was a silence then Will spoke: "BORING!"

Veronica hit him playfully then looked at her watch. "Its late I better get home. Thanks I enjoyed the whole day"

"See you tomorrow"

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Thanks for reading! Please review! Next chapter coming soon!


	2. Fear

Fear

Chapter2

Thanks for all your positive reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter & please review. I know you are wondering what the deferens is so I'm going to fill in the holes

In the Veronica Mars TV show Logan finds out that she was raped when they started dating. In my story he already knows. Hope that makes it better. The rest is still the same.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Veronica enjoyed the rest of her vacation. She and Will did everything horseback riding, golf, swimming even tanning. He was like a brother to her and he treated her like a sister. On the last day of her vacation she and Will were laying by the pool, it was early nobody was near. They were telling each other the stupidest jokes.

"Why didn't the skeleton cross the road?"

"Why?" Veronica asked

"He didn't have the guts"

"That's so stupid" Veronica said while still laughing.

"Veronica I have to tell you something…."

"Please not another joke" Veronica pleaded.

"No it's not a joke…... but it is funny" Veronica looked at him confused, he continued.

"I like you a lot and I want us to be together"

Veronica stared at the water. She didn't want this to happen; she didn't want to break his hart. "Will I like you a lot, but like a brother" She stood up and walked to a brick wall were her close were. She tied a shirong around her waist. She felt a hand on her shoulder

"Will I'm sorry, you are a very nice person and…" Veronica cut off; she was staring into his eyes. They were no longer filled with laughter, but with hate and anger. Before Veronica could say anything Will grabbed her and pushed her against the brick wall. Veronica felt pain rushing through her back.

"You are making a huge mistake!" shouted Will.

His voice was a lot deeper and louder. His grip on her arm was so tight that her hands went numb. Suddenly they heard voices nearby. A group of people were heading towards the swimming pool. Will loosened his grip on Veronica; she grabbed her bag and started walking towards the group of people. He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer.

"You will be mine" he whispered in her ear. She pulled away and started running.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Veronica didn't tell her dad about the whole incident she just stayed in the room the whole day. She couldn't wait to go home, to get as far away from this place as possible.

"Ready to go" her dad asked. She nodded

"I'll wait in the car" she said.

Her dad smiled and went to the reception. While Veronica was in the car she trailed her fingers on her shoulder. It hurt badly; there were bruises all over her back. She covered it up with her jacket so her dad wouldn't see. She heard a knock on the window next to her. She smiled, her dad always forgot the car keys.

"Yes dad I have the….." She turned around. Will was standing next to the car his eyes glaring at her

"Veronica open the door"

She shook her head. She was frozen she couldn't move. She tried to speak but nothing came out.

"Don't think you can get away from me that easily!"

Will rammed his fists into the car. Veronica tried to stay calm. This guy is a psycho she thought. "Please go away" she whispered to herself. Suddenly the ramming stopped. She looked out the window, Will wasn't there. Then there was a knock on the other window. Veronica jumped in her seat. She gave a sigh of relieve (it was her dad)

"Sorry did I scare you?"

"No" she lied.

They left the entrance of the hotel and got on the highway. Veronica couldn't wait to be back home.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Veronica was having lunch with Wallace outside Neptune.

"How was your vacation?" Wallace asked. Veronica didn't answer she just stared blankly at her food.

"Hello earth to Veronica!"

"What?" she answered.

"Never mind"

"Sorry Wallace it's just…." A hand touched her shoulder. Veronica screamed and jumped up.

"Chill! It's only me!" said Logan. Veronica couldn't help it she was still pretty shaken up by the whole incident with Will.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Logan asked. Veronica nodded and followed him to a private place behind the school building. Logan started first:

"Veronica that night we kissed I felt happy for the first time in my life. Did you feel anything?" Veronica's stomach gave a turn. She was frozen in happiness, all fears went away. Logan decided to break the silence.

"I understand if you don't want to be with me" Logan turned around to walk away, but Veronica stopped him. "I do" she said. Logan smiled at her. Veronica had waited so long for this moment. Logan swung around and hugged her tightly. Veronica felt pain shoot thru her body like thousands of bullets. The bruises on her back were acing. Veronica pushed Logan away.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing, I just hurt my back on my vacation" she replied. Logan ran his hands lightly up and down her spine soothing the pain.

"Does that feel better?"

Veronica laid her head on Logan's shoulder feeling the pain flow away. Nothing could ruin this moment….RING! Except the school bell! She left the comfort of Logan's arms. They said goodbye with a kiss. Logan left for his class. Veronica had an off period so she decided to go to the computer study class. She settled herself at a computer and started with her homework. Just when she started tipping an email came thru:

"_Hi Veronica are you doing your homework?" _Veronica posed for a second then wrote:

"_Who are you?"_

"_A friend just a friend that's all you wanted us to be!" _

Fear raised inside Veronica. "It couldn't be him, it couldn't be him" she repeated to herself. Veronica left the room her hart thumping wildly. How did he find me? Veronica reached for her phone witch was vibrating.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end made Veronica's hair stand on end, it was Will's voice:

"You shouldn't putt your number on your dad's website anyone could find it"

Veronica threw her phone against the wall. It shattered into thousands of peaces on the floor. The bell went of again and Veronica all shacked up left for her English class. While walking thru the hall she met up with Logan.

"Hey did you sms me in class?"

"No" she replied"

"I wonder who did"

"Can I see the message?" Veronica asked. Logan passed the phone to her. Veronica ignored all the people staring and whispering. Veronica heard a blond girl say something like:

"What is Veronica Mars doing with a guy like Logan Echolls?"

Veronica didn't care, but it did get on her nerves. Logan sensed the tension so he took her hand and gave it a squeeze. Veronica smiled and read the message:_ Where_ _are you?_

"Definitely wasn't me" she said. When she gave the phone back to Logan it went of.

"Logan Echolls"

"Put her on the phone" a voice said

"Sorry I think you got the wrong number" Logan shrugged and ended the call. The hallway was now empty.

"I have to go" Veronica said. Logan kissed her and started walking to his own class.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Thanks for reading. Sorry for the short chapter! PLEASE! PLEASE! REVIEW! More action coming in the next chapter.


	3. Run!

Chapter 3

Thank you all for the great reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter! If you want another chapter please give me more reviews. Thanks once again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The rest of the day Veronica was a nervous wreck, every time she heard a cell phone ring she jumped. Every time a guy said her name she froze of fright. She wanted to be in Logan's arms now more than ever. He made all the fears go away.

She met Logan after school. They had no time to hug or kiss they had to go to the school paper meeting (Veronica helps writing the school paper) It was a long and boring meeting. Logan was sitting far away from her so he couldn't comfort her or drive her fears away.

She didn't concentrate on the meeting her mind was full of images of Will strangling her, hitting her even drowning her. The images kept replaying in her mind over and over. Everybody had left except Logan and Veronica. She didn't notice that everyone was gone she just stared blankly in front of her. Logan walked to her and placed his hand on her shoulder

"Go away!" she screamed.

She was breathing hard, she thought it was Will. Logan pulled her into a hug, she immediately started crying.

"What's going on? What happened?" Logan asked. Veronica didn't really want to tell him, but it was too late.

"On my vacation I was…."

The door swung open. A guy with pitch black hair stood there clutching something in his hand.

"So Veronica is this what you left me for?" said Will pointing at Logan.

Veronica couldn't believe her eyes; she so badly wanted to wake up from this nightmare. Her legs gave in, but Logan held her up. Will walked closer to them. Logan saw that the thing he was clutching in his hand was a gun. Veronica had buried her face in Logan's chest. "Please go away" she whispered to herself hard enough for Logan to hear.

"What do you want?" Logan asked him. Will laughed and pointed at Veronica.

"Tuff luck she's mine" Logan said in his jackass voice.

"Do you really think that you can take me on?" Will snarled. Logan was a lot skinnier than Will and a lot shorter. Logan nodded.

"Yeah of course" Veronica had stopped crying she was now holding Logan tightly around the waist. It took a few seconds for Veronica to realize what Logan had said.

"No Logan you can't fight him you don't stand a chance"

"I'm glad that you have so much faith in me" Will said

Every time she heard his voice she felt scared and weak, but she knew she had to make Will believe that she wasn't and it had to be now. She let go of Logan's waist and turned around to face Will.

"At last I get to see your face" Will said.

"Leave me alone I don't want anything to do with you!" Veronica screamed.

"Are you sure? Well then so be it" Will reached for his gun and aimed at her. Logan pulled her away just in time.

They ran through the door and into the hallway. Logan searched for an empty classroom and when he found one he pulled Veronica inside. Logan listened for footsteps, when he heard none he turned to Veronica.

"Are you o.k.? Are you hurt?" Veronica shook her head and flung her arms around Logan's neck.

"Thank you" she said.

Logan embraced her hug. "I won't let anything bad happen to you"

Tears filled her eyes once more. She was so lucky to have him she thought. Suddenly the intercom went on and Will's voice echoed through the school.

"Veronica were are you? Come out come out were ever you are."

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"He just won't give up" Veronica said

"We have to get out of here"

Logan opened the classroom door to see if anyone was coming. He grabbed Veronica's hand and they left the classroom. They ran up the hallway to the schools entrance. They reached the door, but it was locked

This is impossible, how could Will have control of the whole school? She thought.

"What do we do now?" Veronica asked. Logan thought for a while and then pulled out his cell phone and dialled 911.

"Dam my battery is dead! How about your phone?"

Veronica reached for her phone, but remembered that she threw it against the wall.

"It's kind of broken at the moment"

Logan sweared hard. "How are we going to get out of here now? Scale the school walls?" he said sarcastically. Veronica widened her eyes.

"I have an idée" she said and pulled Logon along. They ran back down the hallway, but as they ran they heard footsteps behind them.

"We have to get to the cafeteria quickly!" Veronica said. They quickened their pace and as they ran the footsteps died down. They reached the cafeteria tired and out of breath. Veronica led Logan to the back of the cafeteria.

"Veronica I don't want to complain, but I don't think it's the right time to make out"

Veronica ignored him and started searching. "It's around here somewhere"

"What are you looking for?" he asked.

"There has to be a ladder around here leading to the roof… aha!" Veronica pushed some boxes away to revile a ladder.

"Wow, how did you know about this?" Logan asked.

"When I was 15 I joust to skip class on the roof"

Logan couldn't believe his ears: Veronica Mars skips class? Logan's mouth was wide open. It took him a while to get back to earth by then Veronica was halfway up the ladder. Logan looked around to see if anyone was around then climbed after Veronica.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

When they reached the top they immediately started searching for a way down, but it was useless the only way down was falling to death on the concrete bellow. Just then Veronica heard laughter behind her back. She and Logan turned around to find Will.

"No were to run now" he said and he was right they were standing at the edge of the roof. Will took the gun out from behind his back.

"You can choose Veronica 1) we can start over with our relationship or 2) I shoot you and your boyfriend right here" Veronica looked at the ground bellow and back at Will.

"Come on Veronica, choose me or death" said Will. Veronica turned to Logan.

"Do you trust me?" she asked him. Logan looked at her confused, but nodded. She hugged him and pushed him off the roof. She turned to Will gave a slight smile and jumped off the roof.

Will stood there stunned by what just happened. "She'd nuts" he said to himself and ran to the edge.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Thanks for reading. Did they survive the fall? Find out in the next chapter. Sorry if this chapter wasn't so good I was a little bit inpatient. I promise that the next and maybe the final chapter will be the best.


	4. The end of it all

Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait I am writing exams at the moment, but thanks for the reviews hope you enjoy the 4th and final chapter of Gunhigh. Please no flames for this chapter. Beware this chapter contains a lot of violence and someone dies. This chapter continues immediately so it's filled with action from the beginning till the end.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

When we last left of Logan and Veronica jumped of the school roof while trying to run away from Will. Did they survive? Read and find out.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

She turned to Will gave a slight smile and jumped off the roof. Will stood there stunned by what just happened. "She's nuts" he said to himself and ran to the edge.

He looked down and saw that they landed in a trash bin. Veronica and Logan were safe. "For a second there I thought you were going to kill me" said Logan. Veronica smiled at him. Logan pulled her out of the trash bin and into an affectionate hug.

"I love you" he whispered into her ear.

Suddenly they heard a crash next to them. They turned around to find Will in the trash bin. He gave Veronica a grin and pulled out his gun aiming it at them. 'O no!' she screamed inside her head. She pulled free from her gaze and started to run. From there everything went into slow motion. Veronica could hear their footsteps on the cement. Her grip on Logan's hand tightened. She could hear a gunshot fire, but she still kept on running. Veronica could see the exit of the school it was only a few meters away. A second gunshot went of this one sent fear down Veronica's spine.

It didn't hit her. For a second everything seemed fine, but then she felt Logan's grip loosen and his hand left hers. She looked around and saw Logan hit the ground. Veronica immediately stopped and ran towards him. She leaned over his body and checked his pulse. It was there, but his left shoulder was bleeding badly. Veronica ripped a piece of her shirt of and pushed it against Logan's wound. He didn't move, he didn't make a sound.

"Logan wake up, please don't leave me! Don't die on me, please!" she yelled tears filling her eyes.

She kissed his forehead. Then she felt pain on the back of her head. Will was standing in front of her. He kicked her in the stomach then threw her against a wall. The bruises on her back filled with pane once more.

"No where to go now Veronica. No boyfriend to help you now." Will said in a cold dark voice.

"Please just let us go" Veronica said tears falling down her cheek.

"Too late" Will answered.

"I'll do anything you want just let him go" Veronica pleaded pointing at Logan.

Will chuckled. "Do you think that I am going to let him live after he took you away from me" he yelled.

"He didn't take me away, I said no to you"

Will slapped her. "Sorry Veronica, but you and that idiot broke my hart and now its time to pay" He pointed the gun at Veronica.

"Please…." Veronica whispered tears still falling down her face.

"I'm sorry" Will said.

Veronica closed her eyes waiting for the gunshot, but all she heard was a thump on the ground. She opened her eyes and saw Logan standing over Will's unconscious body with a steal pipe in his hand.

"Don't you ever touch my girlfriend again" he said.

Veronica smiled at him. Logan gave her a kiss on the lips and wiped her tears of her face.

"I won't let anyone hurt you again" he whispered.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

It's all over she thought and flung her arms around Logan. "Owe" he yelled when she touched his shoulder.

"Can you stand up?" Logan asked her. Veronica tried, but the pain was too much. She shook her head.

"It's o.k. I'll check if he has a phone and call 911"

Logan searched Will's pockets And found a cell phone. He gave Veronica a huge smile which she returned.

"Hello 911 emergency? Yes we need help at Neptune High. We need the police + ambulance. Thank you, bye"

"There on there way"

Veronica leaned back against the wall. Finley the terror is over. She looked around and saw Will's gun lying next to her. It must have fallen after Logan hit him on the head she thought. Suddenly she took the gun and pointed it at Logan.

"Veronica what are you…" but before he could finish Veronica pulled the trigger

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The shot went pass Logan and hit something next to him. When Logan turned around he saw Will with the same pipe in his hand standing over him. The shot hit Will in the chest, Will fell face forward onto the ground. Logan checked for a pulse, but there was none. He turned o face Veronica who was crying, her hands were shacking while holding the gun.

"It's o.k. you can let go now"

Veronica threw the gun to the ground and buried her face in Logan's chest and continued crying. Logan comforted her until the police came. They answered the police's questions and the paramedics helped them with their injuries. Veronica was standing next to Logan she looked down at her hands they were shacking. She couldn't believe that these hands pulled the trigger. Logan saw her shacking and pulled her closer to his side.

"Thanks for saving my life… again" he said. Veronica forced a smile.

"Don't worry you did the right thing" Veronica nodded. Logan lifted her head to look in her eyes and started laughing.

"What?" Veronica asked

"It's just funny" he said.

"What's funny?"

"This is the most action packed first date I ever had, its something to tell our children one day"

"What makes you think we will be together that long?" She asked

He pulled Veronica tight against his body. "I just know" he answered and kissed her passionately.

THE END

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I am sorry for the short chapter, but I'm writing exams and it's hard to have some writing time. I'm also sorry if this chapter was not so creative so please no flames


End file.
